Silent Night
by Shy Spirit Kitty
Summary: Death-Fic. John finds out he's dying, Sherlock tries to spend every last moment with him until the end. J/S Character Death, OOC, Slash.


I do not own Sherlock, The BBC do. Sherlock Holmes was created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, I make no money from writing this. I also don't own the song Silent Night, it's a Christmas song.

Okay so I was trying, really trying to write something happy and then woosh! I suddenly had like this giant cloud of depressionness come and eat me! Sherlock is totally OOC and I'm a pig in a blanket, it's true I'm keeping warm with one.

Walking off in shame.

* * *

A blanket of snow covered London. Some cars sheeted while others were thickened with snow.

The Christmas lights were blinking at them in the early afternoon, Sherlock's arm outstretched to the rare cabs that floated around from time to time most of which were occupied. From beside him John Watson sneezed and then sniffled, shuddering slightly as snow fell onto his hair and shoulders.

Sherlock smirked as a cab finally slowed down for them and with a sudden gracefulness, he opened the door for John and allowed the smaller man to get in first.

John tumbled in, groaning delightfully as he stepped into the warmth of artificial heating.

"Baker Street, please." Sherlock slammed the door behind him and settled down next to John, his hand finding his partners, they both looked at one another knowingly before the blissful silence was interrupted by John pushing himself over and coughing into his knees.

* * *

_Don't leave me._

* * *

"What the hell is this?"

Sherlock stared innocently at John, a dust of white around his upper lips.

"Sherlock!" John yelled more annoyed than anything.

"I thought you hated snow." Sherlock reminded the shorter man, grinning as John blew up his cheeks and scowled.

"The icing was my favourite part, now it's just... just a fruit cake!" John moaned, throwing his hands up into the air with apparent rage.

Sherlock grinned and pulled out a chunk of icing he had hidden in his hand. John eyed it, his mouth slacked open.

"Don't you-" Sherlock dropped the chunk into his mouth. John jumped at him in rage regretting it when the chair fell backwards taking both the men with it.

Sherlock was laughing, smiling happily as they fell to the floor, his laughter only increasing in volume as John stood up with his hair stuck up. Pissed, John straddled Sherlock, catching both his arms as he tried to paddle them out to him like some playful kitten with a ball of yarn. After a few moments John rolled off of Sherlock and started to giggle blissfully, he glanced at the giggling man beside him and his heart thudded suddenly. A silence fell upon them as John reached forward and took Sherlock's hand. After a few moments Sherlock turned his head slowly to meet John's eye; John continued to watch him for a few moments before leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on Sherlock's mouth.

* * *

_"It's me isn't it? I can change John, I'll... I'll stop the experiments, I'll get rid of the skull, I'll stop playing the violin... just- just stay...please?"_

_"Whatever I've done, I'll do anything to make it up, but please just stay with me."_

_"J-John, I'll change, I'll change, I'll change, I'll-"_

_"John? John! JOHN! JOHN STOP! I love you."_

**_I'm dying._**

**_

* * *

_**

_"Where next?" John asked, hand entangled with Sherlock's. Sherlock shook his head and grinned._

"Whatever you want." He said, John beamed at him and began to drag Sherlock towards a photo-booth who went on without a word.

* * *

As the two stepped out of the restaurant, they both noticed that snow had began to fall in gentle flakes disappearing whenever it hit the pavement. Across the road a orchestra was playing 'Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer' while a group of carollers happily sang along. Smiling, John pulled Sherlock towards the crowd. The two stayed for two hours in the cold, John was singing cheerfully although he coughed between some verses. As John's voice died Sherlock took over, yelling out the words more than anything but neither of them cared. Another hour passed, the skies black and the blaring Christmas lights sparkling back at the few that remained.

"Holy night-" The carollers sang.

John leaned against Sherlock for support, his hands falling down by his side. It looked to most that they were dancing so Sherlock swayed and held onto John like his life depended on it.

"I hay- snow." John mumbled weakly, eyes fluttering shut for a moment. Sherlock smiled.

"I know- I'm sorry." He whispered.

_All is calm, All is bright_

John's eyes fluttered open a weak smile on his face.

"I love you Sher... lock." He mumbled, Sherlock crushed John against him desperately.

"Ya-know tha... righ?" John said tiredly. Sherlock felt a tear roll down his face and he sniffed hard.

"I know... and I love you too." He replied slowly, John smiled thankfully before gripping hold of the man tightly.

"Don't forget- never forget that..." John's grip ceased, Sherlock let out a silent cry as all tension left John and the warm air on his neck stopped.

_Sleep in heavenly peace._

and John slept.


End file.
